The Apprentices Adventure
Main Cats: Cherrypaw Fernpaw and Smokepaw This is a story about the clans long after Bramblestar, with new dangers. This story takes place in the heart of Thunderclan. I'm not going to do other clans because they aren't mentioned in the story. Thunderclan Leader: Willowstar (gold she cat with blue eyes) Deputy: Stoneheart (Gray Tom. Hazel eyes) Warriors: Thornebrush (Black tom with white paws and brown eyes.) Mousetail (Small she cat with yellow eyes.) Icewiskers (Orange tom with small ears.) Shrewclaw (Huge tom with blue eyes.) Apprentice: Sunpaw Tinyspots (Tiny she cat with gold eyes.) Rednose (Red tom with almond eyes.) Foxpool (Murky gray she cat with small paws.) Apprentice: Petalpaw Spottedeyes (Torteshell she cat.) Whiteleaf (White tom with hazel eyes.) Runningleg (Brown she cat with long legs.) Lionears (Small tom.) Apprentices: Petalpaw (Black she cat with blue eyes.) Sunpaw (Husky tom.) Queens: Willowstar (Gold she cat with blue eyes, mate shrewclaw. Mother to: Cherrykit, Smokekit and Fernkit.) Elders: Darknose (Black tom.) Moontail (Gary she cat. Oldest cat in clan.) 'Prologue "Come on let's go." "Oh Fernkit do you know how much trouble we are going to be in if mother finds out. "Well Cherrykit I think that if Smokepaw found out he would be happy." Just then Willowstar came up and said, "kits guess what, you are going to be apprentices today. Cherrykit asked,"Really mama, are you sure." "Of Corse I am, I am your mother. Now go get your brother you to." "Okay." They both said and ran off. ' Chapter 1 ' Wow my mentor thought Cherrypaw. She had just been given Thornebrush as her mentor. When she asked why he was called Thornebrush, he laughed and said it was a long story. On the other paw, Fernpaw had been given Mousetail and Smokepaw had been given Icewiskers. The apprentices went out that morning to the border not knowing what was bound to happen. Then Mousetail asked what this tree was, Fernpaw told him what she thought, "This tree is home to different plants and animals and it has a life of its own. "Very good, now Smokepaw what do you think of this tree, " Mousetail replied. Smokepaw was clueless why this was asked but he told Mousetail what he thought. "This tree is hidden, it is not showing what's inside but it has more life than any of us. "Okay."Thornebrush said before anyone could say anything. Smokepaw was disappointed, he thought he had done as good as Fernpaw. "Oh may I go." Cherrypaw jumped up before anyone could do anything. Icewiskers just managed to say, "Just what I was thinking." "Well,"Cherrypaw started. "I think this tree is full of energy. It is working all the time, feeding itself.... Now will someone tell me why we are doing this." "Well we wanted to see how your mind worked, so we could chose how to train you." Thornebrush said quietly but calmly. Now do you remember what we showed you yesterday." The three apprentices nodded. "Good, Now we are going to send you to hunt together. I know you just became apprentices but this is good practice." "Now go," Mousetail yelled out. The apprentices dashed to the lake. "Where do you want to hunt," Smokepaw perked up. "Near Windclan border," Cherrypaw suggest. "Wait kits," As they look back they saw Willowstar. "Our mentors told us to hunt," Fernpaw said quietly. "Oh I know what your mentors said. I was there, Now gather around kits I have something to tell you." ' Chapter 2 "What is it," Cherrypaw asked. "Well you see, you kits have a mission. You have to go to the tribe of rushing water. It is a task you see and it is going to test you on two things. One is problem solving and two is navigation. Your mentors will come with you but you will be in charge. Your mentors will train you some of the day and you will travel the rest. When you come back you will be ready to be warriors." No one could say anything until Fernpaw spoke up. "Do our mentors know." "Yes, you will leave in a quarter moon. Be safe my kits, now leave for the mission your mentors gave you. The 3 cats ran off, they knew why it was going to take so long. They had all herd story's on how the tribe was raided and the found home near the sun drown place. On top of that they had to find them own way and keep up with training. They knew it was going to be a lot of work so they tried to keep there mind on the task at hand. Once they got back they didn't have much to bring, 3 small mice. As they looked up they saw there mother addressing the clan. He deputy Stoneheart was next to her. Petalepaw and Sunpaw asked if they knew what was going to happen. The three cats just waked away. Stoneheart told the clan same story that Willowstar told them. As they where walking away no one said much except Tinyspots who wished them luck. When they got to the den there den mates where asking tons of questions. Cherrypaw on the other paw, went right to sleep. As she was sleeping she saw a cat with an orange pelt. "Who are you," She asked. "I am Firestar. I was leader of Thunderclan long before you where born. I to once had a lot of pressure on me. Don't worry tiny Warrior it will be fine. "But I'm sacred we will get hurt." "Don't worry you have your mentors, your brother and your sister." "Thank you Firestar I'm not so scared any more." "Remaember I will watch you your brother and your sister For the whole trip, I will travel with you. Now wake up you have to get ready." '' Chapter 3 ''' Smokepaw awoke with a jolt, he looked around the den. He saw that Cherrypaw was talking in her sleep, he let her sleep. Fernpaw was sleeping like a rock next to her. He was still trying to take in what happened yesterday, last night when he was still half asleep his mentor Icewiskers told him that they needed to do a lot of preparing. He wondered what his mother meant by that they where going to learn about problem solving? What kind of problems could the tribe of rushing water have. As Petalpaw walked by he wondered why she didn't say hi, he asked Sunpaw but he just shrugged. As he look outside he saw the clan suturing, there was darknose and moontail basking in the sun. Shrewclaw, Foxpool and lionears where going on dawn patrol. He went to Icewiskers and asked if he could eat. "Sure you hunted a lot yesterday and didn't eat much." Smokepaw walked over and picked up a nice plump blackbird. Fernpaw woke up and saw the Smokepaw was gone. She went back to thinking about last night. She was excited but also scared. last night when she and Petalpaw where talking she told her something that was a secret. She crawled out of her nest and "quietly" woke up Cherrypaw, then she went outside and helped Smokpaw finish his blackbird. "I ask mother what problems the tribe of rushing water was having," Smokepaw Mumbled with a mouth full of feathers. "Really, what did she say." "She said that we would know when the time was right." "Oh." Just the Cherrypaw walked over, "Come on guys our mentors are giving us some battle traing, They want us there ASAP. Which in case you don't know means as soon as possible, So let's go." As they walked over to the hollow Cherrypaw could not stop talking about the amazing dream she had. She loved talking about it so much, she even told her mentor. They started off with some easy moves and then moved onto some harder ones, like rolling over there opponent. They even did some tree climbing. They didn't move on to dropping down from trees though. "Don't worry guys," Thornebrush pressed. "You'll get lots of training on the way to the tribe. Now we are done for the day, go get something to eat." ' Chapter 4 ' "Be safe my kits." Willowstars purr bounced in Cherrypaws head. They had walked quite far and had just made it out of clan territory. As she looked back she saw what was home of the clans, A huge lake, forest, moor and marsh land. Perfect for everything living there. "What should we do." She asked. "You guys are the boss," Icewiskers replied with a smile on his face. "I think we should keep going until we find a good place to make camp. Then we can do some training and make a small nest." "I agree," Smokpaw said "Me to," Agreed Fernpaw "Wait a minute, aren't you going to ask if we think it's a good idea." Icewiskers asked. "You said we are in charge, remember." Fernpaw said with a smile. "Fine lets go." The cats walked a long way to find a small patch of land. Around the small meadow there was some Oak trees and a small river. "Perfect." Cherrypaw sighed "I could not agree with you more," Replied Smokepaw. Fernpaw soon got started. "How about Mousetail, Cherrypaw and I hunt. Then you guys can make some nests, tomorrow night we can trade jobs. Then after we eat, we can do a little training." "Cool lets go," Mousetail barked. Then the 2 troops made there way to the river. "Smokepaw," Thornebrush started. "Yes." "I noticed that you spend most of your time with your sisters." "Well yes, they are my best friends." "Of corse, how do you feel coming this far on this journey." "Well at first I was a little scared but now I'm have fun seeing all these new places." "Guys look I found a nice patch of moss," Icewiskers called. On the other side of the river, Cherrypaw was stacking a mouse. She slithered through the thick undergrowth. As soon as she jumped up, the mouse jumped into her paw. "Nice catch, Can you show me how you did it." Mousetail called. "Sure," Cherrypaw purred. "Great, now let's get Fernpaw and head back." When they got back they found 6 nests lined up. They had brought back 3 mice, 2 rabbits and a robin. Once everyone had eaten there share. Thornbrush yelled out. " Who's up for some training. ' Chapter 5 ' The 6 cats walked over to the growth of trees. "We are going to practice drop attacks," Icewiskers said. "Each mentor will work with there apprentice. The mentor will show there apprentice what to do then the apprentice will try it. We will try this for some time, then try something else." The cats practiced drop attacks for some time. Then when everyone had mastered the simple parts of dropping from trees they tried something else. They work on different ways of stacking, Then they went to there nests. "Do you apprentices want to hear how I got my name, "Thornebrush asked. "Yes," Cherrypaw jumped. "Well let's see, I was just an apprentice and I was hunting. I wanted to be the best warrior ever, I thought that the best warrior would be able to hunt with their eyes closed. So I closed my eyes and tried to stack a mouse. The mouse was smarter than it look. It knew that I had my eyes closed. It was making so much noise I thought it was going to be an easy catch. The mouse wiggled its way under a Thorne bush. I flowed my way in and got stuck. When I got out I found that I had brushed all the thrones off the bush. So that's how I got my name." Fernpaw thought that was the funniest thing she had ever heard but she knew better then to say something. So she thanked him for the story and went right to bed. When she woke up she look at the left over food and saw that only 2 mice where left, So she went out to hunt. She managed to bring a mouse and a shrew. When she got back she found Smokepaw bringing in a rabbit. Smokepaw was shocked when he saw Fernpaw bringing in food. Now they where going to have a feast. Again! When he woke up he had also saw the empty pile and went hunting. Slowly every one woke up and ate to there stomach full. They soon left back on there route. "Let's follow the huge body of water." Cherrypaw suggested. "I think it will go to the sun drown place." "Sure why not."Replied Smokepaw. ' Chapter 6 ' Cherrypaw woke up freezing. They had been traveling for 2 moons and they where almost at the tribe. It was her turn to catch something to eat with Smokepaw and Mousetail. They changed the hunting groups so they could catch more. They didn't catch much but everyone always got a few mouthfuls. They would have to eat quickly. Last night before they went to there nests they could see the tribe. Though It would take a day of traveling. Cherrypaw walked over to Smokepaw and woke him up. Smokepaw woke up when someone had put snow in his nest. He remembered how warm it was in green leaf. Now he went into the bare land and started to stack a pheasant. This would feed all of them. They could eat to there belly fill. As he move across the shiny snow, he pounced and killed the pheasant in one bit. He dragged it back and everyone looked in wow. "I think that's all the hunting for today." Smokepaw called. He was quite proud of himself for catching it himself. Fernpaw was amazed. she was a fine hunter her self but she was better fighter. Smokepaw on the other paw, was the best hunter she had ever seen. He reminded her of lick. A cat they met some time back. Her sister was like flower, she could smell a mouse 10 fox tails away. Fernpaw ate her fill, She gathered the group together. Most of the time she made the plans for the day. "As you know we can see the tribe now. I think that if we travel all day we can make it by nightfall. At sun high we can hunt for a bit. We have all learned about tribe customs and because we will have missed eating time we should arrive full fed." "Let's go," Cherrypaw called. Then Fernpaw whispered to Smokepaw. "I told Petalpaw that you put the ants in her nest which left the scare on her foot." Smokepaw pretended to be mad but he wasn't. It wasn't really something to get mad at. When they where younger maybe but not any more. The cats traveled all day making there way down the hill until they made it to the border. "Who are you?," Asked the guard. "We are clan cats," Replied Cherrypaw in a strong voice. Then a cat introduced himself as stoneteller and let them in. He called them into there den for something important. ' Chapter 7 ' Stoneteller had told their mentors to stay outside and had let the three apprentices to come into his den. "So you are to be's?" He asked. Smokepaw spoke up, "Yes Willowstar has sent us." "Oh I see Willowstar, I had sent word for some help." "What is it? Where're here to help," Cherrypaw asked. "You see our tribe is falling apart. We do not have the skills to hunt and protect our land in this new turf. We would like you to show us." "We would love to," Fernpaw bowed her head in respect. The 3 cats went on to meat the tribe. They showed them the best hunting crouches, fit for the snow. The snowed how to let different colours of fur bend in, they showed how to keep the wind behind them. The cats helped the trib find a fresh water source. "Okay," Fernpaw called."Smokepaw will hold hunting training. Every one will get time with him. I will show battle training, there may not be any cats but there is foxes and other animals. Cherrypaw will help with tracking. We also need to find water." Cherrypaw barked."Come on troops. To start we will try to find herbs." Fernpaw yelled."Tuck roll. Those foxes won't run away. Kick under there feet." Smokepaw whispered. "Get really close to the ground . Now sneak up on them." Then the apprentices went to Midnight about borders. Midnight was happy to let the tribe stay. The cats took midnight to meet the tribe. "Tribe of rushing water, meet Midnight," Smokepaw called. " Now don't get scared, she speaks cat and is quite nice. She will not hurt you." Just then a kit came up and said. "Hi I'm stream that runs through rock but you can call me stream." Midnight licked the kit and replied, "it's a horner to meet you." Slowly the whole clan walked up to Midnight and started get to know her. Stoneteller walked up to the Apprentices and told them, "You guys are amazing. I see that you have learned much on your way here. You clan will be proud to have you back. Chapter 8 Fernpaw jumped."A pack of foxes has been found in the territory. We will need to attack at once. The pray hunters will attack first. Then the cave guards will go. Any hurt will come straight back and stoneteller will look at you. "Tribe attack." Called Cherrypaw. The tribe raced out. Each cat jumped into the den and took down a fox. Light of new dawn bit a fox right in the neck. Each cat was fighting with there lives. The cats where winning. The foxes where limping around and running out the den. The cats followed them out of the den. They chased him down the hills. They chased and chased. They sent a couple of cave guards to make sure that they where gone. The cats where dripping with blood. They new they had won and limped back to camp.when they got back they found a fest waiting for them that they had caught earlier that morning. A few cats where walking over to stone teller but a lot of the blood wasn't theirs. "Cats caoe around." stonetellers voice projected across the valley. "Let us thank our friends form the clans. With ought them we might not have won. With there hard work they save our tribe. Now gather around for our feast." All the cats ate there fill. They loved all the food and where happy. No one wanted the night to end. There was many stories to be told. One by one the cats settled into there nests. Still there was one story that was left to be told. Smokpaw called out, "I have a story. Once when I was a tiny kit and everyone was asleep I snook out. Of corse no one ever new but I still did. That night I went up a steep hill. Not knowing where it went then as I looked up I saw a fox. The scariest one I ever saw. I ran and ran and just made it with my life. But it was not over. The fox had seen me so I hid. I hid there all night and came out in the morning. And that's it." In the mornings hen everyone was setting out the mentors to the apprentices. "Now you are warriors." And so the set off. The End. shinestar212 ♥Warrior♥ Category:Shinestar212's Fanfictions Category:Shinestar212's Fanfics Category:Shinestar212 Fanfics